Portkeyed Pleasures
by Cut-Wrist Kate
Summary: Harry must admit his growing infatuation with Lucius but a portkey thrown at him speeds up the time when he must face him. Slash HPLM


**Title: **Portkeyed Pleasures  
**Author:** Cut-Wrist Kate  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs exclusively to JKR…she is a goddess. I am making no money from this. 

**Warnings:**…very graphic sexual acts between two men…mentions of self-mutilation.

He was walking slowly towards Hogsmeade alone, for he had begun to neglect his friends when is mind began attempting and succeeding, to arouse him with images of one of his greatest enemies. It was entirely unfair that not only was he one hundred percent gay he was apparently infatuated with that…that…foul excuse for a human being. He couldn't possibly be a man, there was no way a _man _could behave and act in such a brutal way to others. The only explanation was that he was a monster and yet he couldn't stop thinking about him. He ran his hands through his hair and dug his nails into his scalp. Impossible! How could he l…lust after a man so vile! It was just so wrong, so against human nature. There must be something wrong with him. Yet he knew that there was no spell or potion to blame for his feelings.

He sighed and he knew it would be easier to deal with if he simply admitted, if only to himself, the name and the acutal form his feelings took. He clenched his fists at his side and tightened his jaw. He was in love with Lucius Malfoy. He sat where he was walking. Right there in the snow and didn't move for he knew that now that he had admitted his feelings he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about al the reasons that the man could and would never want him. He was pathetic, he could barely pass most of his classes, he was scrawny and pale and his body was littered with scars, most of them self inflicted. His hair never stayed flat and he was a pawn for the most senile wizard in the world. He stood once again and began to make his way towards the town when suddenly he head the distinct whistle of something flying through the air towards him. Using his quick reflexes he caught it before it hit him but unfortunately it was a portkey and as soon as it touched his skin he felt that uncomfortable pulling from behind his navel.

When he landed, as is his trademark move, he fell back onto the floor. From his spot on the ground he began to look around, his eyes widened as he saw none other than the man that had been plaguing his thoughts sitting elegantly on a chair in front of where he sat on the ground. As he realized that he was staring his cheeks darkened in a beautiful flush. When Lucius smirked he looked down to his lap. Lucius leaned forward and spoke to him. "Do you know why you are here Harry?" he dimly recognized the use of his first name but he ignored it. "I assume because you want to torture me or hand me over to the Dark Lord to die." His smirk widened slightly. "That is were you are wrong. A good friend of mine saw fit to tell me of the thoughts that had been swirling around your mind non-stop for that past little while. I must admit I found it quite intriguing when I found out." Realization dawned on Harry's face as he sprung to his feet.

"You brought me here to exploit and ridicule me, is that it?" Instead of the anger that Lucius would have expected to accompany those words he heard only sadness and resignation. He stood as well. "Why do you think that? Surly if someone was going to ridicule you it would have been done already. Is it impossible for me to have brought you here because I too have found my thoughts straying to a particular someone non-stop?" Harry looked up in shock. "Yes, yes it is impossible because there is no way anyone could have an infatuation with me. I am disgusting." Ashe said that he looked down at the floor in a show of shame. "Why do you believe yourself to be disgusting, from what I can see through those hideously large cloths you are quite beautiful."

Harry looked up once again, a slight amount of anger and defiance shinning in his eyes. "That is where you are wrong, even if my body may have been beautiful and pleasing at one point it is anything but that now. No!" he shouted when he saw that Lucius was about to protest. "Look at me!' he cried. He brought both of his hands up to his collar and with the help of wandless magic he tore his robes open and he threw his arms to the side waves of black magic pouring from around his making his many self inflicted scars glow unnaturally. He panted heavily his eyes glowing and looked at Lucius as if daring him to say he was beautiful. However, instead of saying anything he walked slowly towards Harry and ran his hands down his chest, fingering the scars there lightly.

Harry looked up at him. "This," Lucius said. "This is why you are so beautiful, you are unafraid of showing your scars even though people will ask questions, you are unafraid to admit your feelings and yet you are so sure that no one could possible feel the same for you. That my darling Harry is where you are wrong." Before Harry could protest he drew him into a kiss, a crushing kiss that took Harry's breath away. He gasped and Lucius fisted his hand in Harry's hair and yanked his head back, plundering his mouth like a man starved of water drinking the purest of waters. Harry grasped tightly to Lucius' biceps as his other hand ran down his chest scratching every now and then eliciting the most delicious sounds form Harry.

Lucius release his mouth and while he stood there gasping he latched onto his neck and bit down harshly before sucking on it gently. Harry stood there gasping and moaning completely lost in the feelings that Lucius was drowning him in. He didn't' even notice when Lucius began to lead his backwards towards a couch. He did however notice when he was pushed down upon it and when Lucius easily took the torn remains of his clothing off before removing his own. Laying down on the couch Harry allowed Lucius to bit, lick and scratch his neck before he began to lead a small train of love bites down from his neck to his chest, stopping to tease his left nipple with his teeth before continuing. The marks led a line straight to the part of his that needed the most attention.

Lucius nuzzled the coarse hair at the base and breathed in the musky scent before he swallowed it to the rot causing Harry to cry out deliciously. He licked and sucked and drove Harry insane until he was right on the edge of coming befog he abandoned his cock completely and left him alone for a minute so that he could begin again without fear of Harry coming to quickly, but this time he bypassed Harry's leaking and ready cock for someplace a little further down. Before Harry could regain some semblance of coherency he felt something hot and wet pocking at his entrance and he moaned loudly. He pushed himself down a bit on Lucius' face begging him to do it please. Before he pushed in however he let his tongue ring around it for a while enjoying the sounds that Harry was making. Then out of nowhere he pushed his tongue in and wriggled it around a bit loving the keening mewl that Harry made.

Harry arched of the couch and moaned loudly when a finger joined the tongue that was tantalizing him. When the tongue left him he felt almost no loss for another finger was added immediately after and they began to scissor and wiggle and when they brushed that part of his he cried out again. He added another finger and began to move them around with amazing precision drowning Harry in waves of pleasure that he had never felt before. Right as he added the fourth finger he swallowed Harry to the rot once again and he stopped breathing for a moment. As this continued Harry felt Lucius push his whole fist into his and begin to hand fuck him until he released his cock. Harry had no time to fell any regret for that because he felt the head of Lucius' long and thick cock joining his hand inside Harry. The sound Harry made could only be described as guttural. Lucius stilled once he was fully inside of him for a moment before he began to move his hand deeper inside until his fingers grasped onto that bundle of nerves inside Harry that made him see stars. Only once he began to massage that did he began to move his cock.

Soon they were e both moaning and panting with abandon. Harry ad his legs locked around Lucius' waist trying to hold him inside and Lucius lent down to kiss him fiercely before moving his head to Harry's neck and beginning to bite and such the sensitive skin. Finally when Lucius' other hand began to fist and stroke Harry's cock he came explosively screaming out Lucius' name and Lucius follow almost immediately after with Harry's name on his lips. As Lucius fell on top of Harry he slowly pulled his hand and cock out of Harry and they both just lay thee panting after the best sex either of them had ever had. Panting lightly Lucius pulled him up and kissed Harry softly. "I love you Harry and I hope that you never doubt that.' Harry looked into his eyes and smiled. "I love you to Lucius." They kissed again and settled o sleep on the couch that they lay upon.

A/N: I hope that was what you were looking for Cozy! I'm glad you finally used you Valentine's Day present. Love you!!! Hope you all liked it too. Review please! Or I'll steal your sandwich! HARY POTTER STOLE MY SANDWICH!


End file.
